fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ludicrine
Got any major issues? Send me a PM in chat. You can also note me on tumblr (http://ludicrine.tumblr.com/) or on deviantART (http://ludicrousdemon.deviantart.com/), though you will need to tell me that you have done so for the latter via this talk page. Other methods of communication including my basically-defunct email (ludicrine@yahoo.com) or my rarely-checked Twitter (@CEREALBUSTER) are not reliable and should only be used under the circumstances that previous messaging does not work and under the same conditions as a deviantART note. We found out how to insert roblox models. And this happened. DMSwordsmaster Talk 01:49, September 3, 2014 (UTC) :ahaHAHAHAHAH ' LDXD (Pets • Updates) ' 03:26, September 3, 2014 (UTC) ::Maybe if you show up tomorrow if Sam is here we could tell you. DMSwordsmaster Talk 04:59, September 3, 2014 (UTC) ::Completely unrelated, but something is seriously wrong with the Offspring nav. I spent about five minutes looking through and messing around with it to try and fix it, to no avail. I see differences, but changing them did nothing. DMSwordsmaster Talk 06:15, September 3, 2014 (UTC) :::Offspring nav looks fine to me in all skins. And I'll certainly be on at some time next week or sooner to dib about. ' LDXD (Pets • Updates) ' 17:29, September 3, 2014 (UTC) ::::Huh. For me on the diePad, Starbreeze's name is, like, off center. Strangeness. DMSwordsmaster Talk 18:02, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Chat Happened Again. That one occurence that happened yesterday just happened in chat a few minutes ago. JR reported it to me. I did a bit of research on , and apparently, he edits the One Piece wiki. Not the MLP wiki. And also apparently, he was in that wiki's chat as well. I still think that this is just wikia bugging out a lot. And no, the guy didn't have the MLP wiki listed in his "favorite wikis". Just the One Piece wiki and Community Central. Also, he seems legit on the other wiki. So we can mark the MLP Attacking conspiracy off our list. Unless he's an incredibly elaborate meatpuppet. Either way, I edited the news on the main page, telling users to inform an admin if this happens again. DMSwordsmaster Talk 01:17, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Ahem. Importanto. Check my profile, please. NutikTehWolfTalk 18:47, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Poll idea Just an idea for a new poll that you can put on your profile: Are you a Scotland? Yesh. Non. Glasgow answer: Something about "feckin" jobby(????) ♋ [[User:A, Mori|'''Mori]] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']] ' 22:45, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Adminship request (Posting this here because you're the most active bureaucrat.) So, yeah. I wanted to know if I could be made an admin on the wiki. I think that I've been here long enough to have established enough trust for the privilege, and seeing as my edits are almost as frequent as any other admin's, I guess I'd be alright for doing it. And there's quite a few benefits from me being an admin. There is the fact that I get on the site a few hours before other admins, so I'd be able to ban whatever vandals ravaged the site while no one was online (With the SR123 situation being an example, as well as the occasional spambots.), and I'd also be able to help stop situations where certain admins, who will remain nameless, won't ban a sockpuppet because they think it's funny. Additionally I could edit blog posts or admin-only pages where I'd usually have to post a comment and wait for an admin to add it to the page, saving a lot of time, though this is more of a benefit for myself. There's many more benefits that I can think of but they really only work for me, and it'd be a waste of time trying to convince anyone with those. Yeah. I figure that you'll have to consult with the other admins before any decision to make me an admin is made, but I'm alright with waiting. TL;DR- can I be an admin, '♋ [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']] ' 22:06, October 3, 2014 (UTC) :I... Really don't think that's necessary. We already have two active admins, one semi active bureaucrat, and a semi active owner. That, and I check this site a hell of a lot more than I let on. If something major goes down, nine times out of ten, I'll see it happening and will take care of it. (The only reason I couldn't take care of the bullfuck that happened today as soon as it happened was because A; Zoshi gave the sock puppet admin like an idiot, and B; I had real life shit going on that got in the way. That tends not to happen.) Even then, LAT and Zoshi tend to be up early in the morning, and even then then, I tend to be up at around eleven or twelve. So... In short, we really don't need any more admins to bicker angrily about power with. And if Lud decides to make you admin anyways, I better become a friggin bureaucrat so there's SOME balance to it. :Also, me thinks you should reword that one sentence to "letting certain someones give sock puppets admin so they can spam user pages and comments". (Also, by the way, I'll probably type up a long rant on the main page about what not to do with sock puppet accounts, because with the shit that went on today, I need to explain to idiots the difference between "harmless fun" and "vandalism".) DMSwordsmaster Talk 02:49, October 4, 2014 (UTC) :This wiki already has plenty enough admins for its size. You don't have to tread lightly around the fact that I'm essentially responsible for most of the puppet nonsense. I'll take responsibility for that. Since it seems to be such a problem for some of you guys I'll refrain from any further shenanigans, but I really don't think any more administration is necessary. Talk 14:11, October 4, 2014 (UTC) ::I'm not sore with mild sockpuppetry when Chat Shenanigans are involved. Worst case scenario there, I'll just kick the puppets from chat. Best case scenario, as The Carbon Files proves, sockpuppets can be friggin hilarious if they're done right. What happened yesterday... Was left the farthest thing from right. DMSwordsmaster Talk 14:17, October 4, 2014 (UTC) :::Alright, I see your points there. I guess if the wiki doesn't really need another admin, then there's no point in me even asking to be one. (Though, the thing Demmes said about balance doesn't make any sense because then there would be two admins and four bureaucrats.) '♋ [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']] ' 21:17, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Question from Markarus How to make pets and new enemies in stick ranger in motion? :Ghost. DMSwordsmaster Talk 17:12, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Edits? According to the wiki activity, you edited my user page. I can't see any difference, though. (What) did you actually edit? Fire InThe HoleTalk 09:56, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Oh, wait. I see what you changed. Thank you! Fire InThe HoleTalk 12:59, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Re/Question from Markarus I would like to know how to make enemies in motion like this: But i also want to know how to make gif enemies. Oh right, he wants to make stages with characters and enemies which look like they are on the move (i.e. he wants it to look like it was a screenshot from the game). This is my guess. I have no idea what the heck 'gif animals' would be. Fire InThe HoleTalk 14:54, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Perhaps "gif amimals" is referring to either animated pets for the AC or just animated SR enemy sprites? Talk 15:33, November 25, 2014 (UTC) That's what I'm assuming. heh... amimals... DMSwordsmaster Talk 15:34, November 25, 2014 (UTC) "heh... amimals...". Amazing. I'd say someone explains him either (or both) thing(s) from Zoshi's comment. Fire InThe HoleTalk 16:00, November 25, 2014 (UTC) I'll get on making a gif tutorial later. Talk 16:05, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Awesome. I think I'll seriously look at it as well. (I'd love to be able to do that kind of fancy thing) Fire InThe HoleTalk 16:08, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Yay my first gif! Makarus13 Wait, ''you did not just use all four versions for a GIF. It looks cool though. Fire InThe HoleTalk 15:34, November 26, 2014 (UTC) A gift Maki, a primordial Nazcan ancestor. Though you have expressed in-character dislike of the Nazcan hivemind/collective as a whole, I wanted to thank you for taking the idea in amazing directions (I mean it was originally your idea with the whole Resistant Uberboss thing so thank you to 2010 you as well). I'd raise a glass of rum to you but I'm going to have to be driving later this evening. BrokenMartyr (talk) 17:43, February 4, 2015 (UTC) :Ah, thank you very much! I didn't really intend for the original Nazca uberboss to go anywhere and I was admittedly very confused to have the idea resurface, but I'm quite happy with what it's been shaping out to be, though I don't personally have too much of a hand in it as some of the other users do. It's definitely made for a fascinating development story-wise, and I'd like to thank you again for helping to bring it into play! ' LDXD (Pets • Updates) ' 23:07, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Character page green light I didn't know who to turn to for this but I suppose this will do. I would like to know if this here is allowed to be shot into mainspace. The reason for this is that Delinius already made joke appearances in two stories and a short one in TPS. Could you tell me what you think? Fire InThe HoleTalk 13:53, February 22, 2015 (UTC) :It's got an okay for me. I'm not capable of moving it right now but if it's all polished I'll do so tomorrow or whenever I'm able. ' LDXD (Pets • Updates) ' 01:13, February 23, 2015 (UTC) I'm not sure as to what you mean by polished, but if I may I can move the page myself. Fire InThe HoleTalk 06:00, February 23, 2015 (UTC) pet gift can I give you my cock? GhostCheese (talk) 16:19, April 20, 2015 (UTC) ::3c On the subject of cocks, I found the lost seed of cock Gramt (which apparently I seemed to have given it such name...) :So this will be put in The Greenhouse, but I wonder if it'd be okay to revert that name or keep it as is. 17:50, April 20, 2015 (UTC) the more cocks, the merrier GhostCheese (talk) 18:25, April 20, 2015 (UTC)